clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
Summary *The Valkyrie is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *She is an area damage, melee troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Valkyrie card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *The Valkyrie bears orange hair, a double-bladed battle axe, a brown fur coat, and attacks with a powerful whirl of her axe, damaging all the ground troops in a 360-degree area of effect surrounding her. Strategy *The Valkyrie is extremely effective against ground swarms. *She is also extremely effective against most ranged low-hitpoint troops like the Skeleton Army and Goblins. However, she must be placed right next to them so that she does not take an unnecessary amount of damage. *The Valkyrie is very powerful in combination with the Mini P.E.K.K.A., as they are able to cover each others' main weaknesses (Valkyrie is weak against tough targets, while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. is weak against groups). **An effective way to use this combination is to deploy the Valkyrie in front and then place the Mini P.E.K.K.A. directly behind it. The Mini P.E.K.K.A. will push the Valkyrie forwards at its speed, causing her to take the initial damage. Then after engaging enemy resistance (if any at all), the Mini P.E.K.K.A will run in front of the Valkyrie, allowing her to survive to continue dealing damage as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. protects her instead. **However, neither can target air units, so it is best to also place some troops that target air, like Poison, or other spells to deal with any of them. **This combo can also be done with a Prince and a Valkyrie and can be better since the Prince has more health and his charge ability allows the combo to move even faster. **A cheaper alternative is to combine the Valkyrie with Goblins. While weak to area damage, the Goblins can quickly push the Valkyrie to the Crown Tower, and their combined damage will be enough to quickly bring it down if not countered. *Defensively, the Valkyrie is effectively played patiently. Instead of dropping it directly to attack troops, a better strategy is to drop the Valkyrie between the enemy's ranged and melee units, allowing the Valkyrie to take the opposing troops' focus while wrecking havoc with her melee 360-degree area damage. *The Valkyrie can be easily countered with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., Minions, Knight, or a Mega Minion. **Additionally, well placed low damage troops, such as Ice Wizard, Spear Goblins, or Archers can also defeat the Valkyrie. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops, the Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from swarms and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. **However, this push can be stopped by Minion Horde, as the Musketeer often is not capable of one-shotting Minions. **This Push can also be crippled by the Bowler as his knockback and damage slow down the Hog Rider, Valkyrie, and Musketeer. **This push is often called the Trifecta. History *Valkyrie was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's attack speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.6 sec). *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Valkyrie's hitpoints and damage by 10%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update made her affected by spell push-back. Trivia *The Valkyrie is very similar to her Clash of Clans counterpart (with her spinning battle axe, aesthetics, etc) except for the Clash Royale-styled graphics and the different colors for both sides (red/blue). *The fur coat resembles that of the Level 5 Valkyrie from Clash of Clans. *The Valkyrie and the Dark Prince are the only melee troops that deal area damage. They both deal 360-degree radius damage, the Valkyrie with her regular attack, and the Dark Prince when he is charging. The Dark Prince deals normal splash damage with his regular attack. *The Valkyrie has the same damage per hit and damage per second as a Giant of equal level. *One of her attacking sounds is singing opera. This might be a reference to Wagner's opera The Valkyrie. fr:Valkyriede:Walküreru:Валькирияit:Valchiria Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Goblin Stadium Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards